The Fire
by Shades of amber
Summary: My AU twist on the apartment scene in 2x10. Delena ;D. -complete-


The Fire

_This is a short one-shot of the scene in "The Sacrifice" when Elena tries to punch Damon what if they did kiss at the oh so perfect moment that should've happened I love them together so I hope this is ok

* * *

_

**Elena's POV**

"It's time for you to leave" I heard his crystal clear voice from behind me. I turned around to see him standing there closer than I expected. I than looked at Rose over his shoulder, with the look of betrayal across my features. "You called" him I stated accusation clear in my voice.

"I'm sorry" Rose said shortly not going into full detail. "I thought you understood" I asked looking her in the eye. "She lied" Damon said interjecting in the conversation.

I turned right back to Damon, with a vicious glare. He than grabbed me by arm, gripping it violently. "Time to go" he said sternly. I ripped my arm away from his hold stubbornly. "No" I fired back just as stubborn as him. I than pulled my right hand back, balled in a fist aiming at his face. But of course with him being a vampire, easily caught it. I tried to break free from his grip on me, but he only tightened his hold.

"Let me go" I demanded trying wriggle free from his grasp. He tightened it more, which caused us to come closer, both our bodies almost close to an embrace. I looked deep in his icy frost blue eyes, seeing something that I dimly remembered from somewhere, some moment between us that just recently happened I just can't remember what happened.

I closed my eyes halfway, having like some kind of vision behind my eyelids. Damon in my room the night when they saved me from Elijah, he gave me my necklace, and he told me he loved me, but than compelled me to forget his confession.

I opened them with a gasped and saw Damon standing there, still gripping my fist with a soft expression. He could tell that somehow I was able to remember it. "You love me" I choked out softly, looking to see if Rose was around. She wasn't anywhere in the whole level. "Yes I have for a while now" he said mockingly. I leaned up closer to his eye level, my eyes darting down to his lips for one second, than I focused my attention back on his eyes. I remember a moment similar to this, except I was helping him button his shirt instead of trying to punch him. He knew what I was thinking and leaned down closer, our lips inches apart.

I closed the distance between us, out of instinct. As our lips met I felt an unfamiliar fire light inside me. It traveled through my spine all the way through my body, setting me on fire.

I leaned up more applying pressure into the kiss. He responded back greedily taking me in. His tongue suddenly darted out licking my lips, trying to get barrier of my lips apart, so he could explore more of me.

I than heard the door, bust open. Rose ran downstairs at vampire speed with Alice following at human speed. We looked over and saw that it was, some two vampires that I didn't recognize. "Where is she, where's the doppelganger" they both said looking around the house. Damon grabbed me and shoved me behind him roughly.

They saw just part of my face, and they knew it was me. "Klaus is going to love this" one whispered silently to himself. Someone else than walked in the house. It was ELIJAH! What the fuck I thought Damon drove that coat rack straight though his heart killing him. "I thought you were dead" Damon said in a statement with a puzzled expression. "Well I have been dead for over 500 years" he said slightly joking with us. Elijah than turned to the other vampires with a hard questioning look across his features.

"Someone told us, the doppelganger was here and we came to obtain her, to take her to Klaus" they both said quickly, fear clear in his voice. "Well you guys did a good job" Elijah told them walking closer, so he was right in front of him.

Than all of the sudden out of no where, he ripped both of their hearts out at the same time throwing them to the side, as he watched the 2 vampires fall to the ground, their skin turning a sickly death gray color.

Rose already ran off leaving us alone to face the elder vampire. All he did was stare at us, than ran off without one word said to us. When I knew he was out of the room I gasped out feeling my throat tighten.

Damon pulled me into his warm embrace, stroking my hair lovingly. "Shh it's ok" he whispered in my hair as silent sobs racked my body. "Damon" I said sniffling his name out like some kind of prayer, pleading with him.

"Elena" he replied back just like my tone. I pulled away enough so I could look up at him. "I love you" I said quietly barely above a whisper. But I knew he would hear me loud and clear.

He pulled back holding me at arm's length, with a look of shock and pure happiness across his vampire features. He was speechless, didn't say a word, which kinda scared me. "Damon" I said shaking his arm trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Say it again" he whispered silently leaning in closer so we were nose to nose. "I love you" I whispered, a small smile gracing my lips. "Say it again" he said in disbelief that I actually loved him. I pulled away, with a now huge smile, as I pulled him over to the couch. I pushed him down on the couch, and sat on top of him straddling his waist.

"I _**LOVE **_YOU DAMON SALVATORE" I said drawling it out as I leaned down on him. He smiled gleefully, and flipped me over so I was beneath him. "AND I _**LOVE **_YOU ELENA GILBERT" he said his tone matching mine exactly. "Now that we both love each other and everything, I think it is time to get you home safe and sound" he said pecking me quickly on the lips pulling me up off the couch with him.

I smiled and let him lead me out of this apartment in a dream like state happy to finally feel safe.

* * *

_Ok so this was just a one-shot nothing more this was just a idea I got in my head last night that I had to write out and put it up, also sorry if some of the parts sound weird just go with it_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
